Absorbent articles, such as feminine hygiene articles, are important for consumers. In particular, comfort during wearing of the absorbent article is important. Many factors can impact whether a consumer finds an absorbent article comfortable to wear, such as stickiness, rewet performance, softness, and the like. Many absorbent articles today are made with topsheet materials constructed of synthetic plastic materials, such as thermoplastic film materials and synthetic fibrous nonwoven materials. These topsheet materials will typically have various tradeoffs with respect to the various aspects of comfort.
Stickiness can be an important factor with regard to the overall comfort associated with wearing an absorbent article, but stickiness can often be difficult to evaluate. With regard to stickiness of an absorbent article during wear, it can be difficult to predict what types of topsheet materials are likely to be less sticky during wear than other types of topsheet materials. It is therefore desired to develop a method for evaluating the stickiness of an outer surface of an absorbent article that provides an indication as to the stickiness of the absorbent article during wear.